My Undertaking
by White Shade
Summary: Sequel to An Error in Your Favor featuring my OC Vivian. Five years have passed since then. Undertaker is reaping the benefits of retirement from active service, and Vivian...well, she's got one final surprise from her Undertaker.
1. Chapter 1

**My Undertaking**

Five years. The time span doesn't seem long, but that was indeed the time that had passed. Knowing him was complicated enough, then to have a relationship felt completely senile. Vivian hadn't been able to attend her own funeral for obvious reasons, but Undertaker had assured her that it was one of his best for the business.

Her own coffin was astounding, she could never get rid of it or put it the ground until she truly had died. It was a gift to her from him some time ago, and she'd been living with him since her own body had made physical alterations.

The magic was used by Undertaker and other witness reapers to create her, another grim reaper. Only once was this power granted to a grim reaper, twice if the cadets failed to complete the final exam. However, given Vivian's status and her relationship with Undertaker, she wasn't being placed in dispatch. Instead, she worked in the filing offices, seeing a young William T. Spears growing over the last five years since her transformation.

He was a smart reaper, but strangely, he focused on rounding out his skills rather than specializing. Although more introverted, Vivian thought Will was a promising student, and since he was now about 15 years old, he would be entering the final years of the grim reaper academy.

Vivian herself spent a lot of her time in this new world, since she could not be seen by the simply living for the next hundred years or so, most of her time was spent either around the library or Undertaker's shop. She wore most of the clothing he'd bought for her, presenting herself well and confident amongst others, and it was a pretty well established fact that Undertaker and her were definitely involved with one another.

William knew more than anyone else about Vivian's arrival. His own uncle had sacrificed what he claimed was a miserable existence so she could be a grim reaper. This was a special case after all, and after the ritual was complete, William signed to say he'd been witness to the event, so both Undertaker and the office knew this was unlikely to happen again.

Homework was never ending, but Vivian was the only one home at Undertaker's shop when William came walking through the front door. Will was looking for an interview with Undertaker, but the chance seemed futile. Vivian offered her apologies but she did give him a few books about the era he was searching for. Once and a while, she would talk to William, but they didn't associate too much until after William secured his job with the dispatch association.

* * *

Today, Vivian put on a pink and black long dress, perfect for the summer evening, and she'd just walked back to Undertaker's shop from the back entrance. He was dealing with a customer, but she knew he was far more excited than anyone were to know. By tomorrow morning, he was collecting retirement. Active service was no longer up his alley. He scheduled his retirement around the time William was entering his final years of study.

Once his business was concluded, he spotted her from the corner of his eyes.

"You're back," he said, coming up from behind her and kissing on her neck.

"Hello," she replied casually as she walked herself toward the back room where she usually hung out and spent most of her time. His hand moved slowly from her waistline up her side and between her shoulder and neck before he stopped himself from going any further.

"I'll be locking up soon," he said.

"Now now, you need sleep tonight, just until tomorrow," she said, shaking her head. He came off of her reluctantly.

"I need _you_ ," he said, his eyes narrowing softly at the sight of her. "Don't go too far."

He already knew what she was up to. Usually, she'd take her time at the shop, get ready, and then go out for an evening walk. Undertaker sometimes accompanied her, but not this time. No, tomorrow was too important.

* * *

Her walk tonight took her to the Grim Reaper Library, where she spotted William walking out.

"William," Vivian greeted him. "Are you busy right now?"

"Actually," he looked around him. "I could spare some time. What do you require?"

"Just looking for a walk."

"I was about to do just that."

"Then, walk with me," Vivian beckoned. In a reality's glimpse, the two were about the same age, counting the time as immortals.

"Five years has done you nothing but well," Vivian said.

"I wish I could say the same for my final exam partner," William replied. Vivian gave him a quizzical look. "He's completely irrational. Flamboyant, and just a complete-"

"Opposite of yourself," Vivian finished for him. Will looked beyond the bridge and into the water's scape.

"Yes," he stated simply.

"It's all right," Vivian said. "Even he's not going to want to jeopardize the grade now."

"I hope you are correct," Will said.

"You'll be just fine," Vivian said. "You've always been a collected individual. You're good, William. I've seen you. The collection of a soul shouldn't bother you. Besides, if he does get on your nerves that much, stand your ground. Observe. You're good at that."

"Thank you," he said as they stopped to look at the water. "It's more encouraging to hear. I only wish Undertaker would stop by soon."

"Well, for now," Vivian reached to the bottom of her skirt and pulled out a rod, extending it. "Show me your stuff. Consider it extra practice."

Will's eyes widened in a state of shock. The rod gave a sharp sound and from one end, a death scythe extended.

"I've been learning a thing or two."

Will drew his practice scythe. "You've been learning from the absolute best. I could only hope to be so lucky."

The two remained outside for the next hour, practicing well, practical skills. Will was good, but Vivian was already proving a worthy opponent and she wasn't even a formal soul collector!

"See, your skills are only growing," Vivian said, putting the scythe down.

"As are your own I see," William said. "Thank you for the extra practice. I must be going now."

"William," Vivian grabbed his wrist just as he began to walk away. He turned. "There are two things I never want to see you give. Never give up and never give in, you understand don't you?"

"I believe so," he replied and she let him go, continuing on her walk for the evening as the stars crept their way into view upon the starry scape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Vivian walked herself back home, where a faint smell of sage hit her nose. Was he burning something? The candles had just been put to rest and the shop had been locked up. Undertaker had just retired for the evening, and so she joined him in the larger coffin he was lying in, as though already expecting her to come lie next to him.

His hair was beautifully lying against his back as he slept on his right side and she crept in next to him. The braid she'd done was peaking out from underneath the rest of his hair, but it still remained there. Her arm wrapped around his form and she snuck in close, finding him most comfortable to curl up next to along with the large pillow on her side of the coffin. Soon, she too had fallen asleep.

It was this way for weeks. All of a sudden, he just would creep out from her grasp (or she'd move in the middle of the night, Vivian didn't know which) and never be there when she woke up. This morning though, she was pleasantly surprised to find him out and about around the shop.

"I thought you'd be gone," she said, rubbing her eye and yawning.

"Already collected," he replied, drawing lines up her back and breathing softly into her ear. "And I'm not opening shop for another hour."

"Mmm, what does that mean?" she threw her head back without looking at him.

He laughed into her ear, tightening his grip.

"It means that we can have a pillow fight whenever the hell we want!" he exclaimed, lifting her into the bedroom and snatching a pillow, ready to fly full force at her. She laughed and nailed him in the stomach.

"The joys of retirement, huh?" she asked as he pulled her down on top of him.

"Mmmm...yes," he said, studying her face. "Better make that two hours."

"What? Oh!" He flipped her over. That's what she was waiting for...

As they lay between their blankets, Undertaker reluctantly needed to open the shop. He was already late in doing so, and if that little Earl stopped by...

Vivian on the other hand, refused to leave the warmth of the bed, and when she finally broke her word on that, she made damn sure there were no customers around. Around her body, she slipped on the little black laced gown she'd found in town when she was walking around. Of course, she was just flaunting to be a total tease, but she loved every second of it.

"Was that the Earl you spoke of?" she asked, but he didn't turn around.

"Yes, that's the Phantomhive. Isn't his butler amusing?" Undertaker asked.

"Very," Vivian said, creeping up behind him. "Is he your main customer?"

"Sometimes," Undertaker replied, and that's when he felt the silk brush against his fingers as Vivian found her way into his lap where she sat herself down for a brief moment. Her legs swiftly took her off of him, just enough for a glimpse.

He said nothing at first, but she made her way back to the room before another customer came through from Scotland Yard.

"Vivian," he called, looking at her through his green eyes so she could see him clearly. "Be _careful_ with that." She saw the look in his eyes, knowing that was a complete success. He was tied.

"Never. Not around you," she replied. All she saw before retreating was the wide smile on his face.

He closed up the shop later that day, walking into the room where Vivian was quietly wrapped in a book.

"You're still wearing that?" he sounded surprised, but she simply nodded as he swiped the book away and placed the lockets around him on the nightstand.

"If you do what you did today one more time, there'll be more...immediate consequences," he warned her.

"Good," she pulled him down onto her, where she kissed him roughly, hanging onto his black robe.

"No remorse," he observed, reaching his left hand to glide up her leg. "My my, what to do with a lady like you?"

* * *

Vivian found herself in a complete state of bliss. From the looks of William's final exam partner, he'd be jealous. The two reapers didn't talk much even though they were preassigned to each other's fate. Will wanted to hold off as long as possible, somewhat childish of him.

Undertaker had been having fun dealing with customers as a cover business. There was plenty of money to go around, so Undertaker decided to start charging new forms of payment.

"Surrounded with death me whole life's really been taking a toll."

"I take that as an insult," Vivian said, narrowing her eyes at him in a sarcastic manner. He let his large sleeves cover his hands long past their length, letting himself dangle there for a second.

"I'll deal with you later," he said.

"Again?" she asked, pretending to blush. "My my, I'd say your energy levels are quite high for a retired reaper..."

"Are you calling me old?" he snapped playfully. She laughed.

"Nope," she said, kissing his cheek. "I'll just let you close up shop."

"Actually, I have an errand to run. You'll have to wait for my company."

"Oh? I have to wait now?" she crossed her arms, smiling the whole time. He nodded without mentioning why or where he was going, he simply kissed her full on the lips and locked up the shop before heading out onto the streets of London.

* * *

"Are you sure that's the one?"

"Most certainly. It suits her almost too well." He laid down the pocket change for the man and was about to be on his way.

"No diamonds?"

"None," he affirmed. "This one's perfect."

"Suppose it's appropriate," the man whispered to himself. "He _is_ an undertaker."

The set was perfect, the stone was practically etched into the black gold of the ring. It was of a diamond shape, but there was no diamond to be seen. Instead, an opal glistening of purple, green, pink, and dark blue when the light hit just right. There were smaller moonstones alongside the centerpiece, and that was what Undertaker considered a ring too good to be true. It was perfect, and hid it within a black velvet case, tucked away in his overly-large sleeve, along with whatever else was in those sleeves of his.

* * *

He returned to Vivian that evening, keeping his little errand a secret for a few more days. He needed things to be just right.

"Take a walk with me," he said suddenly one evening. "I don't think we'll have many more customers tonight."

Undertaker locked the doors to his shop where Vivian was arranging a few urns.

"Oh. Okay," she said, placing her last one back onto the shelf. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere we like," he replied, throwing off his overcoat and top hat. He hung them on the coat hanger and opened the back door.

"Getting all serious on me are we?" she asked, stepping out before him. He locked that door too, offering her his arm.

"Have you gone insane yet?" Undertaker asked as they walked through the rather silent streets of London.

"Insane?" Vivian questioned.

"Well, given everything that's happened to you…do you think you've lost your mind?" Undertaker asked.

Vivian looked at the ground, thinking for many steps at a time before she finally rose her head, looking at Undertaker who had his eyes fixed on the path ahead.

"No, I haven't lost it," Vivian said. "If anything, I found it."

"I do not believe you are ready to live forever," Undertaker said. "But, no human is."

"If it's where you are, then I'll be all right," Vivian replied.

"I am glad to hear you say that, my lady," Undertaker said, stopping them in their tracks. They were outside an old churchyard, and there were rose bushes in full bloom, thorns intact. Vivian noticed them right away, smiling at their wonderful petals and the colorful cast the twilight had upon them.

Undertaker plucked one of the roses before her eyes, wiping his left palm over it.

"How on earth did you—" Vivian gasped. The rose turned to blue instead of red! She blinked a few times, just to make sure she didn't just imagine that.

"This is how you might feel," Undertaker said, placing the blue rose back into the bush where he'd plucked it. "Everyone else will die around you, but you will remain here, watching over the world…with me. Is that all right with you?"

He turned towards her, seeing she was still staring intently at the rose.

"Of course," she nodded. "I want to remain at your side and never leave it."

"Well then," he said, brushing back his black coat, letting the wind sweep it up behind him. As he knelt down on his one knee and took her hand, the wind brushed aside his overgrown bangs so Vivian could see that he was looking straight at her.

He pulled out the small black box, flipping up the lid to reveal the opal gem inside.

"Vivian, I ask you to be mine…for as long as we both shall live," he said.

Her expression gave him everything he needed to know. He took the ring out from its casket and placed it elegantly on her ring finger. She stared at her hand with the ring upon it, then back to Undertaker. Vivian moved his hair aside.

"I will," she replied, a single tear rolling down her cheek. He caught it with his index finger, and she helped him stand back up. Through the silence of the wind, Vivian rushed into him, holding a long and passionate kiss to his lips.

She released.

"So that's where you went," she said quietly.

"Indeed, my dear," he replied. "I had to make sure no one would even think to steal you away from me."

She leaned into his chest, and he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you," she said, clutching him closer.

"And I love you. I just hope we're still saying it like that in 100 years," he said with a smile. She gave his chest a single slap and looked up.

"Of course I will!" she exclaimed. He snatched her up into his arms and kissed her in a way that said 'you're mine and mine only.' Vivian got that message loud and clear, leaning her head on his shoulder as he carried her back to the parlor.


End file.
